5 years
by SomedayWillCome
Summary: It's Zanessa's 5th anniversary and Zac has a very VERY special surprise for Vanessa. ONE SHOT.


5 years

Today was going to be special. It wasn't going to be the same boring day. Today is about get out of the routine. Today is going to be special.

Zac wake up earlier, 8:30 am to be exact, He kiss the cheek of the sleepy beauty beside him and get out of their bed slowly. He direct to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Then Zac made his way to the kitchen to prepare Vanessa's breakfast. Normally she wakes him up, makes breakfast while he takes a shower, but today is her day off. Zac finish the meal for his beloved which includes: French toasts, hot cakes, scramble eggs, orange juice & milk. He put it on the microwave to keep it warm while he get shower on the guest room. When he went to wake her up, she was in a different position, hugging Zac's pillow; it's reflect, she does it when she doesn't feel Zac.

He smile and put the tray on top of the drawer, Zac get above her and whisper on her left ear. "Good morning beautiful." He laughed at the groan she gave him for response "C'mon babe, it's the big day!."

Vanessa put the pillow on her head.

Zac laugh again "Alright, I didn't want to use my secret weapon." He lean down to her neck and start kissing it.

Vanessa let out a small moan "Zac."

"Are you going to open those gorgeous eyes of yours?" He bites her spot.

She moan again "Uh uh."

"Happy anniversary" He faces her "I love you."

She smile "I love you too." Zac lean to kiss her but she stops him. "Let me wash my face." She ran out of the bed & get into the bathroom.

"Since when do you care about your morning breath?"

"Since I don't want that you remember our 5th anniversary with my afoul morning breathe!"

"Trust me, I won't remember that." He murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"It's that scramble eggs with bacon what I smell?" She picked out her head.

Zac smiled. "Efron's secret recipe."

"Yay." She go back.

"Hudgens, our breakfast it's getting cold."

"I'm done" She walked to the bed and sit on his lap. "Happy Anniversary." She smiled and kissed him.

"Breakfast" Zac pull back after a few minutes.

Vanessa took the tray and French toast "Btw, I'm going to kill you for waking me up earlier." She bite the toast "I just sleep 4 hours"

Zac stare at her, she certainly is beautiful, even without make up, her eyes showed black rings around them. He smiled. Those are the memories of their trip to Hawaii. The endless nights they share. But now a new ring was added. Last night.

"Hello?" Vanessa wave her hand in front of his face "Anybody, No?"

Zac blink. "Sorry what were you saying?"

Vanessa smirk "That I'm going to kill you"

Zac smirk back "It's not my fault that someone wakes up at 3:00 am, turn on, wanting to have sex"

She sat between his legs "I can't help it! You walk around the house just wearing boxers!"

He sneak his arms around her "So!"

"So?" Vanessa reply "Babe you're hot, ok, but that doesn't give you the right to walk around half naked, I mean, your abs have affect on me!"

Zac laugh "Well I have to walk around naked cuz YOU, take all clothes" He look down at her. She was wearing his favorite basic white t-shirt & a pj short green with yellow dots.

She giggle & hit him on the chest.

"Hey!" Zac fake to be hurt. "Ow! It's that the way to treat your boyfriend-of-5-years? Who cook you the most delicious breakfast ever!"

"Yep"

"Oh, really?" He lay down pulling Vanessa with him.

"Zac?" Her voice sounded afraid, her boyfriend it's the kind of guy who loves revenge. He roll her down, lift the shirt up and start kissing her belly, biting it at times, he made his way until her breast & stop.

"Ready" He teased

"You're trying to kill me right?"

"Yep" He smirk "I guess I didn't get enough from Hawaii, or last night" He get closer making her moan feel his warm breathe

"Zac"

He pull back & lift her up "Present time" He smile.

Vanessa frown. He torture her and now a gift? "I thought we agree that Hawaii was a mutual gift!" She was upset. "I didn't buy you anything!"

Zac take a big box out of his closet. "I want to spoil my girlfriend" He put the box on the bed.

"You spoil me every 2 seconds Zac!"

"Then take it as a way to tell you thanks for staying with me after 5 years & not break up whit me when I do something stupid" He smile adoringly.

"But it's huge Zac!" Vanessa groan.

"Can you please open it, I'm sure you're dying to open it"

She glare at him. "Fine" and stick her tongue out.

She open the box to find a smaller box inside. "Zac" She open the box and fined other. "Are you joking" Zac just shook his head. She open the box and fined other. "Zac this isn't funny"

"Just open it" Zac say husky. He sounded nervous.

She open the box and find a little blue velvet box. "T-tiffany's" She looked at him. He was beside the other end of the bed biting his lip "Zac?" She ask. He nod once. She take the box open it. Inside there was a beautiful silver ring whit a big diamond square shaped, around the silver was more little diamonds. It was beautiful.

Vanessa gasp. Her eyes grew wide open. She was shaking.

"I know, I know, I'm stupid, it's stupid, I mean we're just 22, well you're 21 you just became legal, it's not like you're stupid, I'm the stupid" He sigh and start talking really fast. "I just decided that I love you and that you're the one, it's not like I didn't love you before and you're the one since I told you hello" Zac scratch his head.

"Well, we didn't exactly say hello, you say hi and I say what's up, but that's not the important thing, and I'm just really nervous cuz I wanted to do this since the premiere of Charlie but the stupid guy who help me whit the design of the ring forget the freaking size and then when we went to Hawaii I forgot the ring her and I thought well I do it on Wednesday"

He took a deep breath. "So Van, marry me, I'm not saying that we should get marry in 3 months but I really want to grow old whit you and…"

He didn't notice that Vanessa cross the bed & stood in front of him. He notice her when she crash her lips against his. She was crying. He was confused but they keep kissing. Lovingly. Sweet. Romantic. Special.

Zac pull back. He look at her eyes. She was still crying but smiling. "Can I ask you again?" Vanessa giggle and nod. Zac kneel down and take the box. "Vanessa Anne Hudgens I Love you so much. Van please marry me. I don't want to lose you."

She smiled like never before and nod slowly "Of course Zac, yes, YES, I love you, yes"

He smile and slid the ring on her finger. He stand up and spin her around, she was laughing. "She said yes" Zac shoot. "Yes! She's going to be Mrs. Efron! She said yes!"

"Zac!" Vanessa giggle. "The paparazzi will heard you"

"I don't care; I don't care if the whole world heard me!"

She giggle. "Put me down"

Zac laid her on the bed & she giggle when he get on top of her. "I thought you were going to say no and run away"

Vanessa gasp in shock. "I will never do that Zac, I love you" She froze her sight on his eyes.

"I know, sorry, I just was really nervous, I'm really sorry" Zac explain.

"No you're not stupid" She smile.

"Thanks" He smirk "Future Mrs. Efron"

"Now, can my Mr. Efron tell how he decided I was the one?"

"Of course, remember when we have to babysit Lindy's kids?"

"Yeah"

"Well, remember that Andrew was crying like crazy and that I couldn't calm him down?"

She giggle. "Yes"

"And then you just hold him, kiss his cheek and he calm down"

Vanessa nod.

"I thought that you are going to be a great mom & that if I didn't to do something to keep you beside me the rest of our lives, I will be the biggest jerk on earth" Zac rest his forehead on hers.

"That's really sweet, baby"

"I have an idea why don't we celebrate here our anniversary/engagement?" Zac was so happy that Vanessa couldn't resist.

"In bed?" She ask seductively

"Oohh, apparently future Mrs. Efron is trying to seduce me"

Vanessa giggle. "Like if you were that lucky Efron"

"I will get lucky baby, I will."

Today is going to be special. Really special. And it's just 9:30 am.


End file.
